It has heretofore been common to package cameras and camera accessories in lower price ranges in clam shell containers which have mounting holes at the top thereof for suspending the containers on horizontal support rods. These containers are commonly constructed in a manner which are not suitable for gift wrapping or for insertion into an outer conventional rectangular box for gift purposes.
These prior clam shell containers sometimes had a bottom or rear container section having recesses for receiving the camera and camera accessories. These containers also have a top or front section which were transparent and sealed to the periphery of the bottom or rear container section by a heat seal which sealed the camera and its accessories in the spaces between the sections of the clam shell container. The recesses for receiving the camera and camera accessories have been designed in such a way that there is very little flexibility of use for the clam shell container sections. If, for example, it was desired to package the same camera with fewer accessories, a completely different container had to be used.
Another prior art camera package located the camera within a conventional type rectangular box which could be readily gift-wrapped. On the front of this box was a large uncovered aperture through which the camera in the box could be viewed. The camera was held securely in the box by a transparent strap which tightly extended across the front face of the camera. The camera was not readily visible and the box was otherwise not designed in a manner to accommodate camera accessories.
The present invention provides a unique packaged camera which includes a sealed camera package which can be conveniently snap-fitted within a more or less conventional outer cardboard box with an uncovered aperture in the front wall thereof by merely pushing the package into the box. In one form thereof, the sealed camera package need not be marketed in an outer box. It is provided with a hole for suspending it on a horizontal support rod. Also, in the preferred form, the sealed camera package is designed so that a variety of camera accessories including a sound or video tape cassette, and different combinations thereof, can be readily supported in a variety of different positions in the same basic clam shell container.